The present invention is generally related to computers, and more particularly to a hands-free, user-supported portable computer having a head-supported eye piece display and voice-recognition capability.
Today, many printed publications, particularly technical manuals, are being replaced by electronic technical manuals (ETM) and interactive electronic technical manuals (IETM). Such ETMs and IETMs are essentially electronic databases which are typically housed in conventional computers having a keyboard for user input and a full-sized monitor for information display. An operator may use the computer in order to access and display data stored in the ETMs and IETMs for a variety of uses including troubleshooting and repair/replacement of a system, subsystem or component thereof.
ETMs and IETMs are particularly useful in service and repair industries wherein technicians often require detailed information from technical manuals to repair and service malfunctioning devices. For example, ETMs and IETMs are useful in automobile repair centers wherein service personnel find it necessary to access information in automobile technical manuals in order to service malfunctioning automobiles. Additionally, ETMs and IETMs are useful in military service centers wherein military technicians often require access to information in military technical manuals to service and repair malfunctioning weapon systems. In such scenarios, it is more efficient to access information from ETMs and IETMs rather than printed publications since the printed publications may be voluminous.
As noted above, ETMs and IETMs are traditionally stored in and accessed from conventional computers having keyboards for operator input and full-sized video monitors for displaying data. Such computers are often located in service areas adjacent to the devices being repaired. In operation, maintenance personnel move back and forth between the computers and the devices being repaired in order to retrieve data required to service the devices being repaired. Such movement between the computers and the devices being repaired represents a considerable amount of time and effort spent for the purpose of retrieving data from the ETMs and IETMS. Therefore, conventional computers are not efficient devices for storing ETMs and IETMs since such conventional computers result in inefficient data delivery of the information in the ETMs and IETMs to operators.